headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Umbara
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Expansion Region | system = Umbara system | sector = Ghost Nebula | suns = 0 | moons = 0 | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Umbarans | poi = Sith Academy of Umbara | 1st = Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary }} Umbara is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars franchise. It was first referenced in the Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary and was also referenced in the novels Star Wars: Darth Bane - Path of Destruction and Star Wars: Darth Bane - Rule of Two. Other references to the planet can be found in the Star Wars: Ultimate Alien Anthology reference book, the Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species reference book and the Star Wars: Galaxy of Intrigue roleplaying game supplement by Wizards of the Coast. Description Umbara is the only known planet within the Umbara star system and is home to the native Umbaran people. It has no natural satellites and because it is contained within the Ghost Nebula, it has no natural star either. Instead, the Ghost Nebula filters ionized plasma from neighboring star clusters, providing Umbara with ultraviolet sunlight. The Umbaran people were a pale-skinned, virtually albino humanoid race characterized by their stark, white irises and lack of body hair. Umbarans possessed keen nocturnal vision, but could not see well in the standard visible spectrum. History Some 2,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, an Umbaran named Phanius became a member of the Jedi Order. Phanius' adopted an unorthodox philosophy, which was a radical departure from traditional Jedi teachings. He eventually left the order to pursue his own prohibited teachings, eventually uniting the various fractured Sith clans into a New Sith Empire. Rechristening himself Darth Ruin, Phanius instigated what later became known as the New Sith Wars - a conflict that would endure for the next thousand years. During the Draggulch Period of the New Sith Wars, Umbara was home to a Sith training academy established by the Brotherhood of Darkness. The academy was established around 1,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, several decades before the Battle of Ruusan. In addition to training Sith assassins, the Brotherhood of Darkness cultivated Umbaran Shadow Assassins, who were adept with the Dark Side of the Force and were able to mask their presence, evading normal sensory perception of sight and sound and were even able to obscure their whereabouts from those with Force training. This made them extremely effective for espionage work. Star Wars: Darth Bane - Path of Destruction During the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, a though bomb was detonated, wiping out many Sith spies and assassins, but at least eight Umbaran Shadow Spies survived and later worked in the service of a Force-sensitive named Hetten. These Shadow Assassins later fell to the Sith Lord Darth Bane. Star Wars: Darth Bane - Rule of Two During the waning years of the Galactic Republic, an Umbaran named Sly Moore served as an administrative aide to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The silent Moore was present during all senatorial meetings, traditionally standing alongside the Chancellor along with her collegue, the Chagrian, Mas Amedda. Sly was present in the Chancellor's office in 22 BBY when the Jedi Council informed him of an assassination attempt against Senator Padmé Amidala. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) She was also present when Palpatine declared a New Order and restructured the Republic into the First Galactic Empire. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Following the fall of the Empire in 4 ABY, many Umbarans who had previously sworn fealty to the Emperor retreated back to Umbara to avoid prosecution by the newly formed New Republic. Points of Interest * Sith Acadmey of Umbara Characters from * Mee Deechi * Phanius * Pir Cuvin * Squa Tront * Sly Moore Notes & Trivia * The above image is taken from Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species. * During the Clone Wars, Senator Mee Deechi represented the planet in the Galactic Senate. External Links * * Umbara at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Star Wars Expansion Region planets